


Maintenance Work

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Rodimus needs a bath and it's up to Thunderclash and five others to help. HUMAN AU





	Maintenance Work

Rodimus groaned as he was slowly pushed in a large wheelchair from his bedroom to the nearby bathroom. He had been binging and binging after he was advised to relax a little. Well he may have taken that advice a bit on the nose as he had started out at a healthy weight of 180lbs and 6ft 2in. However, since he had been binging he was now sitting at roughly 700lbs, if not 750lbs. The worst affected area was his legs, as they were incredibly swollen and extremely fat. They could no longer support the large human's frame at all. 

Thunderclash sighed as they finally arrived at the large bathroom. It had been custom built for Rodimus once he had grown too fat to use the normal bathrooms the base provided. He noted the massive humans size and wondered how he lived, and how he didn't crush anything, since the wheelchair was letting out several loud rumbles and creaks of agony, not designed for such a large load. “Well here we are Rodimus. Come on everyone! Time to give this big boy a wash. He needs to be clean and pristine for tomorrow! Don't you Roddy?” Thunderclash laughed, smiling slightly. 

He sighed as they finally reached the side of the bath, and it was massive! It had already been filled with water and was dotted with several showerheads to make the cleaning process a little easier for the five humans that were helping Thunderclash out. “Alright everyone! We're going to pick him up and put him in the bath on the count of three. Ready?” He sighed as the other bots got around Rodimus. “One, two, three!” All six of the guys (Thunderclash included) picked Rodimus up and carried him to the bath before setting him down in it, panting. 

“Time to clean him!” Thunderclash grinned, trying to spur the other humans into action. Truth be told, no-one liked doing it, but it had to be done. Six of the showerheads were switched on, and they eagerly got to work, making sure to take care of each and every roll. They didn't want to have the poor guy getting an infection. However, Rodimus's legs were going to be a task. They were absolutely enormous, and swollen. They would most likely one of the two things that kept the group there, with the other being the amount of rolls Rodimus had. 

It wasn't long before one of the guys cleaning Rodimus began to whine about how long it was taking him. “Look, I know you're not happy, but we have to do this for Rodimus alright?” Thunderclash sighed. “Anyway, the sooner you get stuck in and help clean him up the sooner you will be done!” He smiled as he saw the complaining guy get back to work. Although the man had raised some good points, he would have never agreed with him on it. Cleaning Rodimus was getting to be a regular occurrence. However, he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
